Kissing You
by Tempeck2
Summary: Tai gets a call from Matt saying to come to his apartment right away. What does he want, and why does he sound so excited? Yamachi? or how about Mai. Tai/Matt. Featuring several songs by artist including Miranda Cosgrove and the Jonas Brothers. Songfic :
1. Kissing You

_This is a Tia/Matt story. I just felt like this fit, somehow. I hope ya'll like this. My first Digimon story ever. The song is 'Kissing You' by Miranda Cosgrove. Um… none of these characters are mine, and enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Matt just called me all excited, and told me to get to his apartment right away. I don't know what this is about, but I'm sure whatever it is, I'm gonna love it.

So I grab my coat from under a pile of what I assume is dirty clothes. I'm just now realizing that I need to clean my room, as I slowly back away from whatever is growling at me from underneath my bed. I wouldn't be too worried if it was only Agumon, but I know for a fact that he's in the living room with Kari and Gatomon. So…. Slowly backing away.

Once I leave my room and tell Kari and our two digimon where I'll be going, I head to the door and leave our apartment. I have some trepidation about leaving Kari in our apartment alone, but Agumon and Gatomon are with her, our parents are only a call away at work, and she is eleven. She'll be fine.

Now, I wonder what Matt has to show me. I hope it's something like uber cool, like a rocket ship, or one of those awesome new self command food processors! Oh by the way, how do you like the super big words I've been applying? Izzy got me this nice little word-a-day calendar. Anyway, back to Matt. I don't really care what it is that he has, as long as I get to see him. He's my best friend, and I just like spending time with him. Since his band started and finished its Japan tour, we really haven't gotten to do anything, just the two of us, in a really long time. And that's not counting, saving world and digi-battles and stuff either.

I turn the all too familiar corner onto the all too familiar street. I've been to Matt's so many times; I don't even have to think about where I'm going anymore.

Sometimes I wish our lives were just a little different. Sometimes I wish I could be with him all the time. I kind of have this itty-bitty crush like-I-think-I'm-in-love-with-my-best-friend kind of thing going on, but I haven't told him, or anyone for that matter. At the moment, I just want to see how this will develop, with our lives. I mean we have school, and the digimon stuff, and he's a rock star. So that stuff always gets in the way. And besides that, he is my best friend. I don't want to lose him, just because I might be in love with him.

I'm almost to his apartment know, I'm in the building, heading up to his place. I really can't imagine what he needs to show me. When he called, he sounded so excited, he just told me to get down here right away. He said it had something to do with last Friday. I don't have the slightest idea of what he's talking about, because he played a concert on Friday. Yeah I was there, but I spent most of the night in the backstage bathroom, crying over my sexuality. Not that I'm not confident that I'm in love with Matt, I just…. I don't know…. I just have this ever present fear that one day he'll find out and never speak to me again.

That's like my worst nightmare.

Anyway, I'm here, at Matt's apartment door. I already knocked, and there's Matt opening the door for me. Wow, he is so excited. He's so adorable when he gets this way. I got to tell you, seeing an excited Matt, is a HUGE change, from normal, moody, emo Matt. But it's really cute nonetheless.

"Hey, what's up? You sounded urgent on phone." I ask him as I step in his apartment and take off my shoes.

"It is urgent! I have something really awesome to show you." He says sidestepping me and walking down one of the halls.

"Okay…. Hey where is everyone?" I follow him into his room and sit down on his bed.

"Oh, Mom's at work, and T.K. had this project to do with Davis. He said he won't be home until later." Matt says as he grabs something from his closet and walks back over by his computer.

"A project with Davis? Well, no braver man than your little brother has tried." I wonder what he has planned. He keeps looking over at me and smirking. I know that smirk too. In a word, it means trouble.

"I know, right? When he left I asked what he was gonna do with Davis' body, when he inevitably kills him." Matt says as he picks up a random chair that's in his room and pulls it over in front of me. He watches me for a second and then turns back around to get something else.

"So, Matt…. I don't mean to sound naggish, but what did you want to show me?" I ask albeit a bit impatiently, but I don't think he really noticed, considering the leisurely pace he's going.

"Actually, it's something I want you to listen to, and then I have to tell you something else." He says as he grabs his guitar and finally sits down in the chair that's right in front of me.

"Oh, you wrote a new song? I thought it was gonna be something weird, like you got your appendix out and kept it in a jar." Humor has always been my default setting, especially when I'm nervous. And with him this close… let's just says nervous and I are becoming really close friends.

Oh my God, he is so cute.

"Okay, first of all… ew. And secondly, yes I did write a new song, but I wanted you to be the first one to hear it." He watches me for a reaction, but I'm over here too busy blushing my ass off to do anything more than nod.

"Sweet. Ready?" Again I nod like a douche and he starts to play his new song.

_Sparks fly__  
__It's like electricity__  
__I might die__  
__When I forget how to breath__  
__You get closer and there's__  
__No where in this world I'd rather be__  
__Time stops__  
__Like everything around me__  
__Its frozen__  
__And nothing matters but these__  
__Few moments when you open my mind to things__  
__I've never seen__  
_

When he started singing those first few words, I knew right away that something was different. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the way that he was staring deep into my eyes, or the way that his words held such a passion that almost blew me away. It's almost as if… As if he knows about my secret desire to be with him… Almost…

_  
__Cause when I'm kissing you__  
__My senses come alive__  
__Almost like the puzzle piece__  
__I've been trying to find__  
__Falls right into place__  
__You're all that it takes__  
__My doubts fade away__  
__When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you__  
__It all starts making sense__  
__And all the questions__  
__I've been asking in my head__  
__Like are you the one should I really trust__  
__Crystal clear it becomes__  
__When I'm kissing you__  
_

Okay, now I know that something is completely off. He's moved closer to me in his seat, he hasn't looked away from my eyes, I don't know it's like…. Like… No, I mean, how could he possibly know that I… I haven't told anyone. And I know that I'm not that obvious. Am I? But I don't care right now. All that I care about is this moment, and the perfect angel sitting a few inches away from me.

_  
__Past loves__  
__They never got very far__  
__Walls of made sure__  
__I've got in my heart__  
__And I promise I wouldn't do this till__  
__I knew it was right for me_

_But no one (no one)__  
__No guy that I met before__  
__Could make me (make me)__  
__Feel so right and secure__  
__And have you noticed__  
__I lose my focus__  
__And the world around me disappears__  
_

I can feel the heat of his presence right in front of me. I don't know when it had happened, but I closed my eyes, and focused my whole self to the words.

_  
__Cause when I'm kissing you__  
__My senses come alive__  
__Almost like the puzzle piece__  
__I've been trying to find__  
__Falls right into place__  
__You're all that it takes__  
__My doubts fade away__  
__When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you__  
__It all starts making sense__  
__And all the questions__  
__I've been asking in my head__  
__Like are you the one should I really trust__  
__Crystal clear it becomes__  
__When I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this__  
__You're making me open up__  
__No point in even trying to fight this__  
__It kinda feels like it's love__  
_

Love? Did he just say… did he just… Love? He… L-Love?

_  
__Cause when I'm kissing you__  
__My senses come alive__  
__Almost like the puzzle piece__  
__I've been trying to find__  
__Falls right into place__  
__You're all that it takes__  
__My doubts fade away__  
__When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you__  
__It all starts making sense__  
__And all the questions__  
__I've been asking in my head__  
__Like are you the one should I really trust__  
__How clear it becomes__  
__When I'm kissing you_

I almost didn't realize the song had stopped, but then I felt something that I never thought would ever come true for me. A pair of soft but firm lips, attach to mine. I respond, but I don't open my eyes or move at all. I just don't want to ruin the wonderful dream that is happening. I can feel his hand that's on the back of my head, tangled lightly in my hair. And I just live there. In perfectness.

I don't have any other cares in the world; just me and Matt.

After a few more moments of just us, he pulls back slightly and stares at me. I finally open my eyes and stare back at him.

There are no words, just a complete and semi-comfortable silence. He puts his guitar down, and then looks back at me. "Well I was right about the feeling of kissing you." He finally says.

"I… How did… You…" I know, I stutter like a fool sometimes, but I think at this moment in time, that's okay.

"Let's just say, the next time you break down in the bathroom during your best friends concert… don't do it while the 15 minute drum solo is up, and said friend has time to go see what the problem is." Matt smiles slightly.

"You heard me? I-I didn't…" I blush uncontrollably and look at my hands which are on my knees. I all of the sudden feel the familiar burn of tears coming to my eyes. I don't want Matt to see me cry, but at this point I honestly don't feel like 'cowboying up' is gonna do me any good.

"Yeah, I did. And I had no idea." Matt says as he puts one of his hands on mine. He uses the other hand to lift my chin so I'm face-to-face with him. "I just wish you had talk to me about it."

"I-I thought… I thought that if I told you how I really felt… that you'd hate me and never speak to me again. And I just couldn't take the thought of not having you as my best friend anymore." I'm all but bawling now. I can't look away like I want to because Matt is holding my face securely in his hand.

"I don't, and will never hate you. No matter what, ok?" Matt says seriously as he stares into my eyes. "I just think if you would have told me sooner, then I could have told you… that I Love you too."

I look into his eyes for any sign of regret or hesitation. There is none. He actually loves me! He really actually loves me!!

"Really?!" I say, slightly bouncing up and down. I do that when I get excited. He chuckles at my antics and says, "Yes, really."

I finally smile and move closer to him, and kiss him. I pull away a few seconds later and say, "That's good… because I Love you too."

Matt smiles one of those signature smiles of his, and switches positions so that now we're both on the bed leaning slightly back against the bed frame. I easily put my head on his shoulder and snuggle into him. He chuckles a little more, and puts his head on top of mine, and his arm is around my waist.

"So, how did you like the song, baby?" Matt asks. I look back up at him and say, "I loved it, it was so beautiful, and perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it. That is your song and yours alone." He looks into my eyes again, like he does, and just like that we're together. Just the two of us.

Our fingers are intertwined; we have no cares at that moment, except the two of us.

"And that," I say as I pull away slightly, "Is why I'm kissing you."

-Fin-


	2. Your Biggest Fan

_So this is Chapter two. I know it said that I had finished this story, but then I heard the song Your Biggest Fan by the Jonas Brothers and I thought this was the perfect situation for it. I just had to write this. I hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters or the song. Thank you for reading. I did alter the song a bit so it fit the guys. Thanks again. Bye._

_

* * *

_

So it's official, Matt and I are definitely a couple. We had no trouble telling the gang. Apparently we are seriously blind because when we told them they were all like, 'yeah we know, duh'.

It's been almost three months and I really couldn't be happier. Everything in the world is just going good for me right now. There have been some really close battles with our digimon and the fate of the world, but we all pulled through alright.

Everyone is good. T.K. And Kiari have started dating. Davis was crushed, but I think he's getting over it. Matt and I are both watching them very closely. I mean they're only eleven. Nothing else huge has happened lately besides that.

Matt is perfect and our relationship is awesome. It's like we took our lives as best friends and then amplified it by like 100%. I love being with him and I just love everything that's going on right now.

Except...

Okay, so you know how Matt's like a super rock star. Well since we've been dating, I've been showing up a lot more at his concerts. Well we never... You know... like kiss or hold hands in public. It's purely because of his image and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize his career.

Well the problem is that Matt's fans aren't exactly blind. I mean, I'm not certain they know who I am, but they definitely know that I am always with Matt. I go to almost all of his concerts, I'm always back stage with him, and he has mentioned me once or twice as his best friend when he's on stage. And I'm not exactly worried that they'll find out, but I don't want some deranged groupie finding out about our relationship and telling the tabloids. We already have enough trouble with the paparazzi.

What's even more odd is the way that Matt's been acting lately. I know I said he's been perfect, but even perfection has some interesting quirks, apparently.

We've been in the United States because of Matt's touring. Did I not mention that? Yeah, it's been pretty awesome. I've never been here before, but so far the US is a pretty cool place. Anyway, Matt's been on tour and he invited me along. It's the summer term at home right now, and that means no school for us. What I didn't know was that the kids here in the US have like 3 whole months off for summer. We only get a few weeks, but since Matt has a career to uphold, we probably won't be back in time for the beginning of the fall term. Which I am totally ok with, by the way. No school and more time to spend with my amazing boyfriend. Yeah, I'm extremely stocked at the moment.

Except...

Okay, I know I have to stop doing that. I mean, everything can't be alright if I keep saying except, right? Well, who ever had that on their mind, is right.

Matt's been acting really... um... odd? No, weird... um strange as of late. He does weird stuff when ever I'm around, and it's starting to freak me out. For example, the other day him and I were in our hotel room watching some weird show about this blonde chick that sings and stuff, but the weird part was that Matt and I weren't really watching the show. I mean, I was but Matt kept walking in and out of the room, and he kept looking over at me.

It's a weird look, that he doesn't give me often, but every time he does... well, it looks like he's staring at a hard math problem that only Izzy, Joe, or Cody could figure out. It's not that I don't appreciate being stared at, but it is a little... creepy.

And that's not the only weird thing. There'll be times that we're on the tour bus, and everyone's just hanging around talking and stuff, but Matt'll be in the back of the bus doing something in one of the rooms, what's weird is that every time I walk back there to talk to him or something, he starts trying to hide whatever he's working on, he gets like really nervous, and his personality goes from normal, sulky, emo Matt to even worse sulking, emo Matt. Gotta tell ya, not a pretty picture. Unless of course you like Matt in Uber emo mode. Which I do, but still.

I don't know... What if he's doing this because of something I've done. What if it's my fault. That's probably it! He doesn't love me anymore, and he's doing all of this weird stuff, just to avoid being around me. He probably thinks it was a mistake saying that he loved me, and he probably wants to end it. Oh god, this is like the worst thing ever. Oh great now I'm at one of his shows and I'm starting to cry... again!

I can't believe this. The last show of the tour in a city called Los Angeles and I'm in the backstage tearing up. I must look like a retard.

Maybe I'm over reacting. Yeah, maybe I'm wrong about all of this. I'm usually wrong about stuff, especially important stuff. Yeah, I'm just wrong. I mean, what could I possibly have done that would make him stop loving me? Sure, I'm kind of obnoxious some times, and I do talk a lot, I have been pushing for Matt to just recognize us as a couple in public so we can stop all of the hiding, I point out the total obvious quite a bit, and I'm admittedly kinda stubborn, but that wouldn't cause someone to stop loving me... would it?

Oh man, this sucks... I took a perfectly good relationship and turned it into my own personal Hell. Sweet, and now I'm crying again. Perfection.

I know! Maybe it's not me at all. Maybe it's this country! Matt loved me and everything was fine, until we got to this country. Maybe America has cursed us and they frown upon our relationship so it's trying to make us break up by making Matt all angry and emo!

Or maybe I've had too much caffeine and I should just try to calm down and come back from paranoia before someone sees me like this. Okay... tears dry? Check. Face streak free? Check. Matt still on stage? Check. Alright, I can get through this. Just one more song and the tour is over. One more song and we say goodbye to Los Angeles and this love hating country.

Just stay calm.

Wait... what is Matt doing? Why is he waving at me to come out on stage? I don't know... I feel some form of stage freight coming on, but he does look serious. And happy. Which is odd. Alright, I'll do it.

So I walk out on stage and Matt already has two chairs set up. One of the chairs has his guitar beside it, so I sit in the other chair. I look up at him with a 'Babe, what the Hell is going on' look. And he just chuckles slightly before turning with his microphone to address the crowd.

"Alright everyone, we have a special treat tonight for the last song of the American tour!" Matt says into the mic. Everyone screams loudly and claps. I just sit there like an idiot, and stare out on the thousands of people watching my boyfriend. I am going to puke.

"Now," Matt continues as he walks over to where I am and sits across from me. He picks up his guitar somewhere in the process. "I'm sure if you've been following the news stories and tabloids about the tour, You've seen this guy with me for probably almost every shot."

Matt looks over at me with one of those corny, 'I've got a surprise for you, but I failed to mention it earlier' smiles.

I'm still a little stunned that I'm on stage with my boyfriend and he is risking talking about us in front of all these people. Not to mention... wait... are those tv camera's? Is this televised? What does that say? International Television Broadcasting? International? What?

Okay, forget the tv stations, forget the thousands of screaming fans, it's glaring time. I mean, it would be glaring time, if he would wipe that adorably cute smile off of his face. Damn, him and his looks.

"I don't think I've really got to introduce him yet, and I would really like to." Matt says taking a deep breath and staring to my eyes instead of at the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my best friend and boyfriend... Tai Kamiya."

I... did he just say... did he... He called me his boyfr-... he called me... boyfriend.

My eyebrows have disappeared underneath my unruly hair line, and I feel like a total douche just sitting here with my mouth wide open.

The crowds reactions weren't much better. Some of them are cheering, while others are glaring pure daggers of hate toward me. If looks could kill, I would be flamed broiled right about now. I think I even heard a few of them yell, 'I knew it!' or something like that. But that's not what's got my attention. No, what I'm staring at is my boyfriend. My crazy, insane, some times moody, amazing, boyfriend who just leaned over... and kissed me.

He kissed me. In front of all of these people. On international television. He kissed me. Oh, boy.

Then he starts talking again. "The reason I tell you this is because:

1. I love him.

2. I really wanted to.

3. It's not often I get to surprise him, and

4. I have something to show him."

I'm still beyond speechless at this point, but that doesn't stop Matt from strumming his guitar a few times for tuning and starting his brand new song.

_I never thought I would, did it_

_Never thought I could_

_I did it like that, did it like this_

_Did it like everybody knows_

_That we got something real, shorty_

_I know what I feel_

_So shout it like that_

_Shout it like this_

_Listen up, everybody knows_

_But you, here it goes_

Okay, this is new and unexpected. Not to mention holy crap these lyrics. When did he have time to... Oh. All the avoiding? That was this? Wow, do give awards for being as stupid as me. No? They should.

_Cause I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

He's my biggest fan? Aww, he called me baby. I can't believe he wrote this for me. Wow, so he really does love me. Cool. I mean, more than cool. But wow...

_Listen, every time you smile for me_

_Takes me a while to bring myself back_

_Cause you're all that_

_And I just had to let you know_

_that I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_

_I can't be too loud but I don't care_

_I let 'em all stare_

_I just want everyone to know_

_The truth, it's only you_

So that's what this is. He wrote this song at the beginning and all through this tour, knowing that he was going to reveal our relationship. Ok. A little heads up would have been nice, but honestly how can I be mad at him. He wrote me a song, and is singing it on live, International  television.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

_You showed up and you looked so classy_

_Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting_

_You were real from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe_

_Stars shine but your light is the brightest_

_Love flies but your love is the highest_

_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_

_A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby_

Oh wow, he rapped that. And you know what? It sounded really good. I loved it. And L.A. Baby? I'll ask him about that later.

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

I'm still staring at him all stupid like, but at least I'm smiling... I think. Either that or I'm crying and I really hope it's the former. Really hope. But I'd be ok if it were the latter, truth be told. I'm just really happy right now. I don't care.

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_I may not know where we are but I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

And just like that, the song is over, but the feeling didn't go anywhere. He really does love me. Wow, again.

"I love you, babe." Matt says above the roaring of the crowd. But this time, there is no heated glares or threats of death. It's nothing but cheering. These people are actually happy for us. Awesome.

"I love you too." I say standing up to my full height and this time I kiss him in front of thousands of people, and live international tv. I simple don't care if they watch.

And that was the end of the tour. Matt did his bows, he pulled me offstage holding my hand, and we went to go get ready to leave. We both knew it would be a little hectic to get back to the cars, and we apologized early for all of the extra work we were creating for Matt's bodyguards.

But it was worth it. Matt's tour was finally over. Everyone now knows about our relationship, and at least people here in Los Angeles understand it. I found out just how much I was over reacting and Matt wrote me a beautiful new song. All in all... good month.

I loved it. I love America. I love Los Angeles. But most of all I Love Matt, and he Loves me. Because apparently He's my biggest fan. Sweet.

-fini-


End file.
